Best Physical Ever
by spuntinsel
Summary: A series of one-shots featuring Doctor Edward and Bella. It all starts when Bella schedules her yearly check-up with Dr. Cullen. Follows the couple through lemony events in their relationship. Hot and humorous.
1. Touch My Body

**A/N: This is not my first fanfic, but it is the first one I've posted. I just felt really guilty about all the reading I do and not sharing anything in return. I hope you'll find this humorous and hot. I'm a nurse so I definitely have my own Doctor fantasies. ;) Anyways, hope you enjoy my drabble. I don't have a beta or Word on my new laptop at the moment, so please be forgiving....**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

**BEST PHYSICAL EVER**

**BPOV**

It's that one annual check-up every woman dreads. The big PAP.

I've been very well-acquainted with my doctor. Let's just say he gets regular calls about me from the local ER. My unfortunate clumsiness is legend and could qualify as a handicap. *Blush*

I've seen Dr. Cullen since I was thirteen. His family was new to the area, and my mom had decided it was time to switch from a pediatrician to a family doctor. Funny, my mom had switched herself to his care from her previous doc as well. I think she just thought so long as she had to go to the doctor, it might as well be a handsome one.

Dr. Cullen had two children that attended my school, were in my grade, but we weren't exactly in the same social circles. Carlisle and I, however, were on a first-name basis soon enough.

Though this kind of check-up was still always uncomfortably awkward, I suppose I agreed with my mom that at least Dr. Cullen's breathtaking appearance softened the blow a bit. No pun intended? Gah! Mid-forties, perfectly tamed blonde hair, and striking facial features. And dear lord, that crooked smile. I believe his son shared that...

Anyways, in my twenty-five years I've never "been" with a man, but Carlisle sure made regular appearances in my over-active adolescent imagination when I began exploring means of release on my own account. Okay and maybe a few fantasies since the teen years...

So today is my twenty-fifth birthday, and it's sure to be a busy day. After my "lady" appointment, I'm getting my hair done (to take my mind off what's about to happen and hopefully make me feel less icky) before a quiet birthday dinner at my dad's--just the two of us.

I swear I'm not dressed-to-impress because I have some delusion of impressing Carlisle. Besides, he's happily married to a true knockout. Uh...not to mention he's too old for me no matter how hot he is... _No!_ I'm trying to overcome the general "ick" factor of what's to...come. *Blush, again.*

My favorite pair of dark skinny jeans, a deep blue billowy satin top with a sweetheart neckline, and sensible blue flats make me feel good. But it's the choice of undergarments that made me feel slightly sexy. Mom always said a hot pair of underwear will brighten any day even if no one sees it.

I let the receptionist know I was there and waited to be summoned. It wasn't long before the nurse led me back to an empty exam room. She took my vitals, mentioning that my blood pressure was a little high.

_No shit, Sherlock. I'm waiting to be spread and probed by Doc Hot._

"Just take some deep breaths and try to relax. Here's your gown, open in front, and Dr. Cullen will be in shortly."

I put the paper gown on all the while chanting, "Please don't rip, please don't rip."

I had just sat down, head hanging in anticipatory embarrassment as the door opened.

"Good morning, Isabella. Here for your annual exam, I see?"

_Wait a minute--that's not Carlisle._

The Adonis-in-flesh was still flipping through my chart and had yet to look at me. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I looked over the man I hadn't seen in years but would recognize anywhere.

"Uh...I'm sorry, I thought your dad would be seeing me today?" It came out as a question.

"Oh." His brilliant emerald eyes widened as he finally looked at me. He blinked a few times and ran his hand through his perfectly tousled bronze hair.

"So it IS you. I didn't figure there could be another Bella Swan in the small town of Forks."

Did he just blush?

"My father is out for the week, and I've just joined his practice so I'm covering all the patients in his absence. I can assure you I'll take good care of you, but of course, if you wish to reschedule--"

"No!" I blurted out before I could stop myself. My hand flew to cover my mouth to prevent any further word vomit. I felt the heat of my blush spread down over my chest and tried to play it off as an itch by covering it with my hand.

Something about him made me instantly hot, made my pulse pound. Maybe it was that he was even more devastatingly handsome than I'd remembered.

He was staring at me with a brow peaked. _Oh, he's waiting for me to say something._

"Uh, no, Edward, you're fine."

He looked down and smiled that familiar crooked smile. _Oh sweet Jesus, my face is burning. Fix it!_

"I mean, THIS is fine. I'm already here anyways. I was just surprised."_ Breathe, Bella._

"Well, it's good to see you again. Now, if you're sure it's alright, let's get started Miss Swan."

"Bella, please." He smiled again at my request.

"Okay...Bella. Let's get started then."

My name on his tongue was the most beautiful sound ever. He must have noticed my breathing pick up, because he placed his hands on mine on my lap and began rubbing soothing circles over them.

"We're just going to start with the basics before getting a little more, uh, intimate."

_Holy hell, I think I'm melting. Is that even physically possible? _Drip. _Must be._

He leaned in to my side as he placed his stethoscope against my back. _God, another doctor/patient fantasy to take home. Mmm, he smells delicious._

He breathed past my ear, "Take a deep breath, Bella." I did. "And again." I did.

He moved the stethoscope to my chest, placing it just above the swell of my breast. _Heaven help me if his fingers so much as brush over the girls!_

"And again."

I can honestly say I've never been so turned on during a doctor's appointment--any appointment--ever before. _Shit! He'll know exactly how turned on I am in a matter of minutes when he's scoping my vagina! Oh God, he's gonna touch me all wrong in a very right place._

My breath hitched. "Deep breath, one more time, Bella." I did, though somewhat shaky.

"I'm going to listen to you heart now." His hands glided to the right spot, his knuckles barely brushing over the bare skin above my breast. I froze. "Just relax, Bella."

_Is it hot in here?_ Surely he heard my heart stop and restart at the speed of a hummingbird's wings. _Crap._

Too soon, he pulled away, but I felt a tingling over the skin where he'd touched me.

"Bella, are you okay? You're heart's racing! Do you have a history of this?" A look of sincere concern crossed his beautiful face, inches from my own. _No, I'm not okay, but you seem pretty damn awesome._

"Uh...I'm fine. Nervous." Swallow. "Doctors make me nervous." _Shit!_ "I mean, Appointments make me nervous." _Idiot._

"Bella, it's okay. I know these aren't exactly fun visits, but there's nothing to be nervous about. You really should relax." He brushed a stray hair from my face.

_Oh, because I can really relax when you do that!_

"I'm sorry. That was completely unprofessional of me." He looked away. _Oh God!_

"I just said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Uh...yes. I was just trying to put you at ease. Clearly I've made your anxiety worse. Please forgive me, Bella."

"No! I mean, of course! You're fine. IT'S fine. I mean..." _Oh God more word vomit..._

"Come on, Edward, you have to know the effect you have on women. I mean, people! What, with the dazzling you do and such... You've done it since high school." Again, my hand flew to my mouth to physically prevent further humiliation. I think I'm going to be s_ick._

"Oh?" Cue crooked smile. _He SO knows._

"Well, I don't know about my effect on people in general..." _Liar!_ "...But, may I be unprofessional with you again?" _Please. I mean, calm nod._

"You are still very beautiful and quite dazzling yourself. And I don't just say that because you're my first...check-up...under the age of 45 today."

_Did he just wink at me? Can I get that in writing? No one will believe that Mr. Most Popular from high school would say that to me, even if just trying to make me feel better before totally digging around my hoohah._

I stared stupidly, speechless. It must have made him uncomfortable because he suddenly found the floor rather interesting. He cleared his throat gruffly.

"Uh, anyways, I'm going to need you to lie back now, Miss Swan."

I did, and he stood over me at the side of the exam table. I continued to stare openly at his magnificent face.

"I'm just going to do a breast exam now. Please bring your arms up by your head, elbows bent."

The paper gown crinkled and opened slightly to expose most of my breasts. I wondered if he noticed the extent of my blush. _Maybe that's why he gulped._

He gently placed his cool hands under the left flap to grasp that breast, slightly kneading it. The breath I didn't realize I'd held came out as a small whimper at his touch.

"Miss Swan?"

"Huh?" _Did I miss something? Why is he chuckling at me while holding my boob?_

"I asked if you've been doing monthly self-breast exams at home."

"Oh, uh, yeah. Usually in the shower. Usually the first Friday of the month because--" _A simple 'yes' would've sufficed. Kill me now._

I noticed another gulp and some shifting as he moved to repeat the exam on my other breast. _Damn, my nipples are so hard they hurt! I hope I don't cut his hand._

I tried to strangle the mewls that escaped while he cupped my fleshy swell tenderly. _If only he enjoyed this as much as I am._ My mind flashed through short, moving pictures of him climbing onto the table and taking me, ripping the paper own to shreds.

_Shit! I think I just dripped onto the table. Good thing that damn crinkle paper is down._

"Everything seems perky up here. I mean perfect. Er, good. No worries." His hand raked through his disastrous hair. I caught the red spreading across his face and neck before he quickly turned towards to counter, away from me.

I heard a quick snap of latex gloves as he settled on a stool before me, eye level to my dripping center. _I wonder if those gloves would work for... Down, Bella!_

"I'm going to need you to put your feet up in the stirrups now, Miss Swan, and bring your hips to the edge of the table. That's it, and you're going to have to relax your knees out to the side."

_He won't even look at me anymore. And sweet Jesus, why are his hands still on my calf after my foot's settled?_ Drip.

_Oh my God! He IS looking at me, just not my face!_ Drip.

Edward gulped and the shuddered breath he let out met my hot, wet center. _Great, he's watching me drip on his table and thinks I'm a perv._

_Did he just lick his lips?_ Drip.

I heard a 'clank' and a breathy "Shit!" and sat up further to see what the source was. The speculum was on the floor, but Edward's hand was still reached over the instrument table where the speculum had been.

"Um...Miss Swan? Rather than leave to get a new speculum, would you mind terribly if I just use my fingers instead?" His voice was breathy and ragged, but he was sincerely trying to keep up a calm, doctor-y facade. _And holy hell, he just asked to put his fingers in my naughty place! Uh, yeah! Sign me up!_

I tried to sound equally calm. "Whatever you need, Dr. Cullen." _Where did Minx Bella come from? I said that without even stuttering!_

It was eerily quiet for a few moments other than our ragged breathing. Then I sensed Edward move in closer. _Here it comes..._

"Shit." I no longer felt his presence nearby. I sat up on my elbows and brought my knees together in a futile attempt at modesty.

Edward stood up suddenly and I could see the heaving of his chest and the heaviness of his eyelids. His hand raked through his hair, stopping to tug at the back, as he paced at the end of the table.

"Is something wrong, Dr. Cullen?" _Are my lady bits abnormal? Is there something wrong with them, other than the fact that they've been neglected by a man's hands since last year's appointment with you father? Does that even count? Do I smell funny?_

"God Bella. I am SO sorry. You have no idea."

I covered my thighs a little more with the paper gown and sat up even more. "What for?"

He snorted in disgust while still pacing, avoiding eye contact. "For this. This is so unprofessional--God, it's unethical! I can't! This is not what you came here for, to get pawed at by someone you should be able to trust just because he's ..." He trailed off into a mumbled whisper at the end.

"It's okay, Edward. I do trust you."

"You don't understand. I want you, Bella." He turned to finally look at me. His gaze was intense. "I have wanted you since high school. I'm so sorry."

He began to turn from me again but I grabbed his forearm to stop him, to reassure him. "Edward... I've always thought of you as being above and beyond my league. It's not like we were exactly in the same circle of friends, so I never even allowed myself to consider you as an option. Not that I didn't drool over you like every other girl..."

I tried to give him a reassuring smile. At first I saw confusion cross his face, then, anger?

"How can you even say that? Sure, we didn't hang out, but how could I approach you even if I wanted to? And believe me, I did. But you were so beautiful and had such a quiet confidence. I was so intimidated."

I was speechless, but he continued, placing his hands on either cheek.

"Bella, you have to tell me what you're thinking before I go insane."

But I had no thoughts, no words. Only actions. I grabbed his face roughly and pulled it to mine as I sprung up from the table to stand before him. I smashed my lips to his stunned ones. After a moment I felt the pads of his fingers grip my face before knotting into my hair. His lips began to move with mine. The synergy was amazing.

My hands roamed his back, his shoulders, his chest, before slipping my hands beneath the white lab coat to peel it off. Edward moaned into my mouth, and I took the opportunity to dart my tongue in, searching, learning, dancing. His taste was heavenly, fresh, manly.

Next to go was his standard blue Oxford button-down. His torso was chiseled steel. As I explored his bare chest, one of his hands moved down to explore mine--this time, less clinical, more sexual. I needed more. Craved more.

My hands traveled down his chest following the outlines of his abs to his waistline. His muscles twitched under my touch and he pressed his hips forward against mine. I felt his hardness brush my stomach. Still not enough.

I worked his fly open as he pulled away from our kiss with a gasp. My open palm slid down over his boxer briefs from his tip to his base, and he returned his mouth to my neck. I knew, hoped, his suckling there would mark me as his--a remembrance of this occasion.

I continued to stroke over him, feeling the wetness leaking from his head through the cotton. Our breaths became increasingly ragged.

"I've wanted this for so long, Bella," he whispered with his hot mouth right over my ear.

I pulled back enough to work his khakis down over his hips, and he gently pulled the paper gown back and off my shoulders.

"You're perfect. Bella, can I touch you?" Again, no words. I gave my silent consent by lying back on the table and placing his hands on my bare breasts.

He leaned over me to kiss me while his hands worshiped me, slowly moving down my body. His mouth soon followed. He took my right breast in his mouth, licking and sucking while his hand continued on to the place I most wanted and needed it to be.

Again, he searched my face for permission and I nodded my consent. We both moaned as his fingers ran the length of my folds.

"Exquisite," he whispered between kisses under my ear. His talented fingers alternated between strokes and circles over my clit. My need for release was growing fast and hot in my belly. I needed more.

"In, Edward...please."

He gently but purposely drove two fingers into my depths, and I brought my hips up to meet each stroke.

"Bellaaa...Bella, you're so wet. Is it all for me? Tell me it's all for me. I want it to be." Apparently we were both beyond the point of pride or verbal filters.

"Yesss. Yes, Edward. It's all for you." I swung my legs over the side of the table to sit up with him between my knees. My right hand reached out to grasp his impressive erection through his underwear.

"Edward, I want you. I want you so bad, need you." That was all the encouragement he needed to peel his own boxer-briefs off. He stood before me, looking intensely down into my eyes, through to my very soul. I took a brief moment to admire the sight of him naked, erect before me, before positioning him at my entrance.

"God Bella. You don't know how long I've waited for you." He kissed my lips slowly, sweetly, but it was needy, too. And with that he gently pushed into me. Mutual groans were heard as he stretched me to accommodate his size.

"I love how you fill me, Edward." I began to slide my hips to push and pull against him, letting him know I was ready.

"Fuck, Bella. You're so hot and tight. Perfect."

We quickly found a rhythm that suited us both, and we attempted to stifle our moans against each other's skin. His hands gripped my hips and guided me to him thrust for thrust.

"I'm not going to be able to...unngh...hold out much longer, Bella. You just...shit!...feel too good."

"Me, too, Edward. I'm so close. Don't stop!"

I took one of his hands from my hips and placed it over my clit. I guided two of his fingers in circles around the hub of my impending ecstasy as his thrusts became more erratic. I let him take over and reached around his thigh to massage his balls. I knew he was close as I felt them tighten.

"Oh shit...mmm...I'm gonna...gonna...Bella!"

"Now, Edward. Make me cum with you....yes!"

With that, Edward pinched my clit, and I hugged him close as we came together. My walls clenched around his length as he thrust several more time. I felt him throb and spill his heat into mine.

I remained wrapped around him tightly as we came down, panting against each other.

"That was far better than any fantasy I ever had of being with you. And believe me, there have been many."

_What do you say to that? 'Oh, well, that was better than any fantasy I've ever had of your father?' Okay, filter, try not to fuck this up..._

"I'm glad. I hate to be such a girl, but where does this leave us, Edward? Will I have to schedule an appointment anytime I want to see you again?"

He sweetly kissed my cheek as he pulled out. I missed him instantly.

"Do you believe my desire for you now? Will you let me make up for lost time? Meet me for dinner tonight."

"I think now I have incentive to believe you, yes. I'd love to have dinner with you, but I already have plans with my dad tonight. Tomorrow?"

"I can't wait." _I don't think I'll ever tire of that crooked smile._

We helped each other dress before settling on plans for dinner tomorrow. He held my hand for a moment before ushering me out to the lobby.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then," I whispered to keep up his professionalism in the office. And with a huge grin I left him with, "Thank you, Dr. Cullen. That was the best physical ever." *wink*

His jaw hung open as I walked away.

**Hope that was worth your while. Be kind in your reviews... It is kinda my first time... ;) **

**I plan to make this a short series of related one-shots. Second chapter in the works now and outline for third already.**


	2. Another Day at the Office

**A/N: Change of plans, chickadees. This chapter has been written but unedited for a bit now. I got a request of sorts in a review from the first chapter that I thought would be good to explore, that would come before this chapter in chronological time. So this chapter was going to become the third. I just couldn't work out my idea for the new chapter 2… Wasn't meant to be. But it did give me an idea for another chapter after this one, so you will still get at least three chapters, if not more, of this series. **

**This chapter is a bit different in that we see two POV's. And one of the POV's may spark an outtake or maybe just another chapter in this series… More on that after. I know you're "hungry."**

**Thanks for being patient and for all the love and support.**

**Disclaimer: Copyright infringement not intended. I do not own, but it sure owns me.**

**BPOV**

Edward and I had been seeing each other for a few months now. We quickly fell into a comfortable yet passionate relationship. Sure, we had gone about things somewhat out of order, but we worked our way through and were finally catching up. Luckily, neither of us felt the need or responsibility to hold off the hot sex while getting better acquainted.

_My lady bits echo a similar note of thanks: "From our lips to God's ears." _

Though I did receive quite a bit of flack when Edward found out a few weeks into our relationship that the fateful day in his office, the start of this whole whirlwind romance, happened to be my birthday. So I had failed to mention it. I didn't want to make a big deal of it, and I much less wanted to make Edward feel pressured to act on it before we had even figured out where we stood. Besides, he more than made up for lost time and lost birthdays. But that's a story for another time….

Edward has really surprised me in some very good ways. He's not what you'd expect to come of the Most Popular Male from high school. And he didn't have an air of superiority to him you would think he'd have coming from money, a decadent estate, much female attention, and graduating top of his class in med school at University of Washington. He didn't walk around with the pompous attitude of a new, know-it-all physician.

He was just Edward—an intelligent, caring, charismatic, grounded, sexy-as-hell guy who had quickly made my world and everything in it better.

_How did I get so lucky? _

Since being with Edward, I'd joined him for lunch in his office at least bi-weekly. Work at a small-town library wasn't exactly demanding, so I was able to make a couple hour breaks a week, leaving Marie to tend to the few patrons herself in my absence.

Today was an hour-long lunch date. I had picked up some yummy twice-baked spaghetti and breadsticks to share from a local restaurant we frequented, you know, in case we actually made it to eating lunch.

I waved to one of the nurses I'd come to know, Angela, through the window of the reception area. She let me through the door to go back to Edward's office. She informed me that Edward was reviewing a chart in the records room but he should be done shortly.

I detoured to the bathroom first, locking the door behind me. I had a plan....

_Mwahahaha... Operation Office Seduction in effect. Well, Office Seduction 2, I guess. Who am I and what have I done with Bella Swan?!_

I hung my khaki knee-length trench coat on the door and proceeded to remove my cotton wrap dress. I balled it up and hid it in the large purse I brought and replaced my coat, tying the sash tight.

I passed a closed exam room and heard Carlisle going through medical history questions with a patient.

_Perfect. He'll be tied up for awhile and we won't be interrupted._

I closed the door behind me in Edward's office as I untied the sash on my coat and sat down in his leather desk chair. My coat hung open around the sides of my blushing body to reveal my black lace demi bra. I propped my black peep-toe pumps on the edge of the desk, crossing my ankles. My hands ghosted up my legs to smooth the black thigh highs clipped to my garter belt. My matching black lace bikini panties were already uncomfortably damp with anticipation.

_I cannot wait to see the look on his face._

I heard footsteps approach the door before the knob turned.

Trying to catch him off guard with the first greeting, I mustered up my sexiest voice to purr, "Hi baby."

"Oh, Christ!"

_Wait a minute -- that's not Edward._

I threw the flaps of my coat around me and hid my legs under the desk as Carlisle stood frozen, mouth agape, staring at me.

"Dr. Cullen, I'm SO sorry. I didn't even think of anyone else finding me here like this. It won't happen again!" I rushed it all out in one breath.

_Why is he just staring? Just say something already, or at least look away! Jesus._

Carlisle's chest was heaving as he continued to look right at me, over me. I pulled the coat around myself even tighter and looked down to make sure nothing was showing.

_Good God, I can hear him breathing from across the room! Is he really that upset about this?_

**CPOV**

_Not that Esme doesn't totally fill my every need and want, but damn! My son is a lucky man. Stop staring, you look like a pervy old man!_

I shook my head trying to clear the image of a Little Bella all grown and all woman. I blinked a few times. I felt like a speechless fish, my mouth opening and closing a few times.

_Look away from the vixen._

I finally convinced my eyes to break away from their trance and looked at anything but her—the desk, Edward's Certificate of Licensure, the bookshelf—nothing else as interesting.

"Uh, no worries." I coughed trying to rid my throat of the growing lump of lust that refused to go down.

"Esme and I were young once, too. Though this beats any office trysts _we_ ever shared..."

_TMI, Carlisle. Just run! Well, not run, because that would be painful in your current, um, state. Just get out!_

"I'm sorry; I didn't realize I wasn't the only one looking for Edward. I'll, uh, just find him, um, later...Yeah."

I backed the hell out and practically slammed the door shut. The sound of it rattling in the frame echoed a few seconds as I stood in shock and awe before the door.

Snapping out of my daze, I walked briskly back to my own office.

_Must take care of this NOW! Shit, I don't remember the last time I had to attend to myself this way, but this is an emergency. _

**BPOV**

_Hello, Mortified? It's Bella. Sorry to bother you again so soon._

I'm pretty sure my entire body was currently suffering heat rash from the intensity of my body blush. But I couldn't even bring myself out of shock to move to check.

The door opened again and I wrapped my arms around myself tightly as Edward finally entered.

"Bella? What's wrong, Baby?" He crouched beside my chair and turned me to face him. But my face was frozen in an "O," and not for a good reason.

"I thought your dad was you when he came in a minute ago."

"Oh? Did he need me?" Edward seemed confused as to why this was such an ordeal.

"Um… He saw me and ran out." I figured it was best to leave out the staring part. I wasn't sure what I made of it, let alone what Edward would think.

"I don't understand."

_Clearly. Don't peak your eyebrows at me, mister. This is what your dad saw..._

I opened my coat to show Edward what exactly was so wrong with seeing his dad, or rather, his dad seeing me.

_Does that clear things up for you?_

He just stared, much like his father's reaction. While Edward is really a stand up guy, a true gentleman, he _is _still a man—a man in a fog of sexy-girlfriend-induced lust. Or, he couldn't stop staring at my breasts.

"Hello? Earth to Edward! Could you stop being such a guy and focus on how horrifying this is?!"

"Bella, you're beautiful. I'm sure it was awkward for you, but there's no reason to be ashamed. You're my beautiful girlfriend that I've waited for far too long. I don't care who knows how passionate we are. You're mine and I want the world to know it. And quite honestly, I'm jealous my dad got to see you first."

He unleashed that crooked grin that he knew was my downfall.

I heaved a big sigh of frustration at Edward's ease about the situation. I needed to turn it around.

"You're right," I nonchalantly offered. "I guess he _has_ seen me in less before, though not all at once."

"Not funny, Bella," he pouted.

"Don't think you're evil little puppy dog face will get you any now! Humiliation is not a turn on."

"Baby, let me make you forget about it. Pleeeease?" Pout, pout, pout. He pouted with the best of 'em.

I swear he saw the tiniest of cracks begin.

"Bellllaaa...." He nuzzled into my neck and whispered hot against my ear. "Please, Bella. Let me fix it."

_Not the begging. Oh, God._

He began sliding his right hand up my thigh, under my coat.

_Don't cave. Don't cave. What if Carlisle comes back?!_

He licked the rim of my ear as his well-trained fingers found the apex of my thighs. "Please, Baby. I want to make you feel better..." He stroked me over my wet panties. "...So badly."

_Fuck me, I'm in._

A whimper escaped as I gave in. I felt his smile widen against my cheek, smugly enjoying my weakness.

"That's my good girl. Now, stand up and let me see what you're wearing for me."

I stood and he helped me shrug out of my coat, exposing my get-up. He slowly spun me to admire the full view. As I turned, I looked down to watch my feet and caught notice of his tented Dockers.

_See it, want it, need to have it...._

"God, Bella, you are so fucking sexy." He undid the button and zipper of his pants and grabbed my hand, placing it down his boxer briefs over his hard shaft. "You make me so hard it hurts. It hurts so good, Baby."

I stroked him slowly, teasingly, as he claimed my mouth in a frenzied kiss. His hands roamed, kneaded, rubbed, as though they couldn't decide what to focus on first.

After an exploration, he hooked his fingers around the crotch of my panties. "These need to go. Now." With that, they were ripped from my body.

_Did he just put those in his lab coat pocket?_

"Sit." His voice was gruff, thick with want as he grabbed my hips to guide them to the edge of his desk. Drip.

_Holy hell, I'm melting again. It's so hot in here._

He kneeled before me gazing up at me. His hands slowly spread me for his viewing pleasure. Drip.

"I'll make you feel good, Bella."

His fingers held my folds open for him. He licked his lips before bringing them to my center. He flattened his tongue and ran it through my slit, occasionally moving up to circle my clit. My hands knotted in his hair and my hips pumped against his face.

"Unnnnngh, Edward. That thing...mmm...when your tongue laps against....UH!...my clit....So good."

He dipped his tongue in and out my entrance few more times, and I came hard as he pinched my clit. My breath came in pants and I felt and saw the blood in my eyes pulse. He continued to lap at me while I came down.

"Shit, Edward! Where did you learn that?" I asked between pants.

"Mmm, I'll never tell. But it can't beat how well you work your mouth on me. I don't think anything could beat that."

I turned to read the clock on his wall. I was already two minutes later than usual to get back to work.

"I have to go, Edward. I'm late as it is and we didn't even eat."

Edward laughed with a snort.

"Okay, so I didn't get to eat." _Cue rumbling stomach._

He pulled me close to him and leaned into my ear. "I'm sure Marie won't mind a few more minutes alone. Besides, you sound awfully hungry, and I'm pretty sure your order's ready to go." He pointedly looked down at his erection peeking out from his zipper.

_So subtle and classy... God, I _am_ hungry. Just to tide me over until we meet tonight..._

I forcefully pushed Edward down into his chair and sank to my knees before him careful not to hit my head on his desk. I rubbed his thighs and asked, "What's on the menu?"

He growled at me, "Bella, if you don't stop teasing, I'm gonna come in my pants like a fifteen year old getting off on his first look at porn. Please! Let me in your pretty little mouth, Baby. I don't want you to leave on an empty stomach."

"I can't deny you anything when you beg." I freed his member from his briefs and grabbed the base of his erection, steel and silk at once. I swirled my tongue around the head and lapped at the underside ridge.

He squirmed in his seat and brought a hand to my hair. He gently suggested a rhythm, and I complied. His mewls and moans encouraged me on.

I massaged his thighs and his sac as I worked his shaft with my mouth, relishing that I could do this to him, please him. I knew he was close, but I stopped dead, mouth still on his cock, as a knock rapped on the door.

My breath rushed out in an "Oomph!" as Edward nudged me off him and scooted me further under his desk.

"Uh, c-come in!" Edward's shaky voice and labored breaths were not very inconspicuous.

I heard the door open, footsteps, and then the door closed. I held my breath.

"So...Bella head back to work?"

_Carlisle…Greeeeaaat…Please have forgotten about the 'incident.'_

"Yeah, just left a couple minutes ago." Silence. "Dad, Bella told me what happened. She feels horrible, so please don't say anything about it."

_He might not have even been thinking about it til you just mentioned it, Jerkface. You wanna embarrass me? Let me return the favor._

"Like I told Bella, Edward, Esme and I were young once, too. I understand."

I grasped his still free, still hard penis and blew softly over it.

"Oooh!...Uh, you do?" His voice cracked a little as it raised an octave.

_It's on._

"Sure. Just make sure you lock the doors and keep it down." Carlisle chuckled.

I took the cover of the laugh to suck Edward's dick into my mouth as far as I could stand.

"Hmph!" Edward gasped, then tried to cover it with a cough. I continued his torture as he tried to ignore me. "You're...ummm...taking this pretty well."

_Oh, I think you're the one taking it, Babe! Mwahaha! _

"I suppose it helps knowing what a good girl you have. I've known Bella a long time, and I don't think you could be in better hands."

Edward's cock twitched in my mouth as I continued sucking and stroking. I could see how hard he was working to control his breathing as I watched his belly rise and fall quickly. He was close again.

_How right you are Carlisle. You have no idea._

I kicked up the pace a bit and I heard Edward let out a big breath between his teeth.

"You're right, Dad..." He tensed for a moment before his milky heat spilled down my throat. "She's great!"

He spoke a little more enthusiastically than necessary for normal conversation. I muffled a giggle around his softening length and I felt him pull back suddenly.

"Ahh!...Uh..." _Aww, did that tickle, Baby? _"Sorry, I just remembered I have a couple calls to make before my next appointment."

"No problem, Edward. I'll leave you to regroup." Carlisle snickered.

_What?_

I heard footsteps toward the door.

"Oh, and Edward, do try not to keep patients waiting because your lunches run long. I'll see you later."

I thought I was home-free until Carlisle added, "Be careful climbing out from under there, Bella. Don't want to see you over in the ER for a head injury." I heard Carlisle's open guffaws dim as he left the room.

_Fuck. Stupid, clever Doctor Cullens!_

I stuck my head out from under the desk to look up at Edward. He was still looking at the door, jaw hanging.

"Help?" I asked him to take my hand and help me up.

He came to. "Well, we'll never hear the end of that." He laughed. He actually laughed!

I wanted to be mad but I couldn't help but laugh with him at the absurdity of the lunch hour.

"Edward, now that we've both had our fill, I really need to go. Hand me my coat."

He did. "Don't think you're getting your panties, back though. Those are sinful!"

We kissed goodbye and I sped back to work looking forward to the follow-up tonight.

**CPOV**

It was an early day for me at the office. My last patient walked out shortly after two o'clock. I hurried around my office, filing things away and hanging up my lab coat.

I grabbed my briefcase and jacket and said a quick goodbye to the staff.

As soon as my car door was shut I pulled out my cell phone and punched the speed-dial for Esme's cell. I knew she was working on a major project for one of her VIP clients, but I needed her. After the things I witnessed today, God, did I need her.

_Pick up, pick up, pick up!_

"What can I do for you, Dear?" I heard after the second ring.

_Aah, the voice of my angel…_

"Tell me you can pack up and head home for the day."

"Are you okay, Carlisle? You sound like you just ran a marathon."

"No. No marathon…yet."

I heard Esme telling someone she was 'very sorry but had family business to attend to.'

"Meet you at home in fifteen," she whispered in a purr.

_That's my girl. Still got it!_

**A/N: Hope it wasn't a sophomoric disappointment. Let me know if I should continue with the next chapter.**

**I've had requests for EPOV, but for some reason his voice just hasn't come to me yet. Don't know why, but I don't want to force it. So if it comes, maybe you'll see that later on, but I'm not going to re-write each chapter in EPOV. That gets boring reading the same thing twice. **

**Next chapter, I'm thinking date night with Edward and Bella. Role reversal, maybe? I'm not telling. ;)**


	3. Playing House

**A/N: Sorry you had to wait a bit for this one. Once again, change of plans, though I think you'll like it. I had a different chapter planned but had many reviews asking for the same things. So, I worked something out that I hope you enjoy and appreciate the extra effort it took to fill your requests. It's a bit different than the last two chapters. Don't want to give too much away before you even start, so REAR!**

**Special thanks to tiffanyanne3 and kinolaughs for the extra eyes and encouragement! Check out their stuff, you will not be disappointed!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the citrus.**

**

* * *

  
**

**PLAYING HOUSE**

**EPOV**

My father has known and treated Bella for years, but I've been thinking it's time for Bella to formally meet the rest of my family. Though we haven't been together for very long, I just feel like she's the one. Sure everything is fun and passionate right now, but I can see us settling down together, too -- the picket fence, the 2.5 kids, the good life.

I guess I just want to share the most important people in my life with each other. I have no doubts they'll all get along fabulously.

That's why I'm on my way to my parents' house now. I'm going to suggest a family cookout in the near future so I can introduce Bella to the family, but first I want her to meet my mom. I could probably call, but it's on the way home from the office anyway, and today's been such an amazing day already.

_When I first walked into my office and saw Bella I knew right away something was wrong. She looked like she'd seen a ghost, terribly pale and staring off into space with a look of shock frozen on her face._

_I tried to comfort her and assess the situation. She didn't even look at me when she responded._

_"I thought your dad was you when he came in a minute ago."_

_"Oh? Did he need me?"_

_"Um… He saw me and ran out."_

_"I don't understand."_

_I didn't understand why that would upset her or why my dad would have run out. He likes Bella._

_Then she showed me her surprise, and the pieces came together. And when the pieces came together, I came un-fucking-done._

_She was the sexiest thing I had ever seen, all in black lace, all for me. Oh, yes, it was all for me._

_I tried to assemble logical thoughts in my stupor of lust to reassure her that while I knew it was awkward for her, there was no reason for her to be ashamed. I begged her to let me take her mind off of what had happened. I wanted to make her forget everything else existed long enough to moan my name._

_And so I did._

_I touched her and tasted her like it was my last chance to do so. My hands roamed over her silky smooth flesh while my tongue darted around her most sacred and intimate places. The taste of her honey in my mouth never got old. I could drink her for days._

_I thrilled as she praised my work between pants and kept at her until she came back down._

_Our time was running out but I was aching with need. I needed Bella, and I'm not going to lie… As much as I love being inside her, right then I just wanted her to return the favor. Her hot little mouth around my cock was so damn sexy._

_After a little bit of begging and some teasing, my wish was granted. She worked me with her hands and her mouth until I was on the edge…_

_And then Carlisle came in._

_I hid Bella and my exposed erection under my desk while he made quick conversation. I took the chance to ask that he not mention the previous walk-in to Bella. I knew it would only embarrass her more._

_He reassured me that he was okay with it but to be less conspicuous when in the office. That's when Bella began to torture me._

_Oh, if Carlisle only knew how the sweet little Bella he'd known had grown into a lioness…_

_How could she do that with him in the room?! That's not to say it didn't turn me on even more._

_I tried to keep up with Carlisle's conversation as Bella's mouth milked my dick. Not an easy task. I was pretty sure he would either figure out what was going on or think me insane._

_It didn't take me long to reach release. It also didn't take long for Carlisle to confirm that he did indeed know what was going on beneath my desk._

_Poor Bella. I knew she'd be even more mortified, but once the shock wore off, I was just proud. I think my dad understood. Lord knows I've stumbled upon my parents in some rather unconventional positions a time or two. Hell, he may have even been proud on my behalf, too!_

It wasn't horribly early, but I was a bit surprised to see my mother's car in the drive before six o' clock dinner. She kept later hours than Dad most days, hard at work at her interior design company.

I gave two quick raps on the door before letting myself in.

"Be right there, honey!"

Mom sounded…_ Ew, not again. Glad I knocked first to announce my presence._

I was happy for my parents that they were still so passionate all these years later, but actually having proof your parents still got busy? No one needs that kind of mental picture.

I tried not to watch the time while I waited for my parents to greet me. I didn't want to know how much longer they took enjoying themselves after they knew of my arrival.

Finally my father entered the kitchen, prefect hair mussed, shirt buttons askew.

"Jesus, Dad. Couldn't take a second to comb your hair to protect your son from permanent mental trauma?"

"Oh no, no. I don't think you're in a position to negotiate the when and where's of my sex life. This is my house, and at least you didn't witness the actual event," he challenged, cocking an eyebrow.

"I swear I didn't know she was going to do that. Well, not with you in there. I mean, you kinda walked in when…I'm shutting up now."

My father's grin couldn't get any wider, and I knew he was enjoying my embarrassment.

"Son, you are a very lucky man. I meant what I said earlier; you're in good hands." He winked.

"You have no idea."

"Oh, but I do, don't I?"

We were both laughing when my mother walked in and asked, "What's so funny?"

Thank God she looked put together.

"Uh, nothing. So, Mom, I wanted to ask if you would host a cookout next week so that I can introduce everyone to my Bella. But first, I think a small dinner to meet just you might be less overwhelming or Bella. Nothing fancy, of course, just a little something."

Like she would say no. Mom was thrilled to have any reason to host, especially when it involved my love life.

"Oh, Edward, that sounds wonderful! Carlisle's told me quite a bit about her. He says she's a real catch. He nearly wouldn't stop talking her up when he came home today!"

We both glanced over at Dad to find him blushing and toeing the lines of the tile floor. Mom probably assumed his embarrassment was about what she did to shut him up. I didn't know whether to be proud or creeped out when I figured out what had put him in the mood to be shut up.

"Yes, well, I care for her very much and am anxious for you to meet her. You're going to love her, Mom."

"How about tomorrow, say, seven o'clock?"

xOxOxOx

As we pulled up to the house, Bella was still fidgeting with her dress.

"Are you sure this looks okay?"

"Bella, you look perfect, amazing. There's nothing to be nervous about. You already know my dad, and my mom's going to love you."

"Nothing to be nervous about? How about the fact that just yesterday your father saw me in skimpy lingerie waiting to seduce his son…in his own practice! Oh, God, he didn't tell your mother, did he? She'll think I'm a filthy whore!"

"No, I'm pretty sure they were too busy after work to make much conversation," I reassured her, holding in a chuckle.

She gave me a questioning look but let it go to instruct, "If Carlisle asks why I can't look him in the eye, just tell him I'm too embarrassed and not to take it personally."

"Bellaaaa. It will be fine. I won't let you out of my sight, and everything will go smoothly."

I parked the car in front of the porch steps and leaned towards Bella to whisper into her ear while tracing her jaw with my forefinger.

"And if you need a break at any time tonight, just say the word, and we'll sneak away for a moment to ease some tension."

Bella didn't move until I was holding her door open and pulling her out of my car. For a second I feared I made things worse transforming her from Anxious Bella to Horny Anxious Bella. Then I realized I had never fooled around with a girl in my parents' house, and I didn't care if she was still anxious. At least she was horny.

My mother swept Bella up into a warm hug as soon as she passed through the front doorway.

"Bella, it is such a pleasure to meet you. I've heard so much about you!"

Bella's cheeks were tomato red as she looked at me over my mom's shoulder to shoot me a glare.

"All good things, of course," Mom added.

I pried her from Mom's embrace and squeezed her hand.

We chatted in the formal living room a while before heading to the dining room for dinner. I sat next to Bella so I could hold her hand if she got nervous.

The food was delicious, the wine flowed, and the conversation was surprisingly easy. Bella answered all my parents' questions politely, and even I was interested to hear all her responses. Seeing Bella interact so comfortably with my parents was such a turn on. I knew she'd fit right in.

I placed my hand on her knee under the table to give her a little squeeze, and when she looked at me I gave her a warm smile.

She smiled back at me, and I started tracing circles on her knee while she talked with my parents. Her skin there was so smooth. My hand moved of its own will further up her leg, inch by inch, until I met the hem of her dress. I couldn't stop myself and continued, waiting for her reprimand. It came too soon.

Bella's conversation with my parents never wavered as she pinched the top of my hand to stop my movements. I refused to remove my hand, and held still on her thigh a few moments before resuming my exploration. My fingers whispered over her thigh before turning up towards her center.

She let out a small squeak that she tried to mask with an "Ahem" as I ghosted my middle finger over her satin-covered sex. Immediately, I noticed the wetness seeping through her panties and reveled in it. Below the table, Bella grabbed a bit of my khakis and tugged my leg hair through it as I pressed a bit of the satin into her opening around my finger. Above the table, I grimaced and coughed to keep from yelping (or moaning) as Bella blanched her bottom lip with her teeth to contain her reaction.

I didn't have the mind to care or notice my parents' reactions to the show we were surely providing. It was Bella's sudden movement to stand that broke me from my lust bubble.

"Please excuse me, but may I use your bathroom?" Her pitch rose with each word and her chest heaved.

Mom started to give her directions with a peaked brow, but I quickly stole the opportunity.

"I'll show you," I rasped as I took her hand to lead. I tugged her along more quickly once we were in the hall, pulling her into the closest powder room. I swiftly closed and locked the door behind us.

"Edward, what are you—" I cut her off with a rough, needy kiss and spun her around pinning her to the door.

"Edward! I'm not fooling around in your parents' house, in a bathroom just a few doors down from where they're waiting for us!"

She half-heartedly attempted to escape the cage of my arms. I stilled her movements by pressing my body fully against hers and looking her in the eyes, forehead to forehead.

"We are adults, and they know we have sex. I want you, Bella. I know you're ready for me."

With her bottom lip tucked between her teeth, Bella simply nodded before slowly, so slowly, sliding one leg up over mine to hitch around my hip.

I cradled her ass with one arm as I gripped behind her other knee, swinging it up so that both legs wrapped around me. Using the wall as support, I reached between us to pull Bella's dress up around her hips and brought my hand down to cup her in my palm. The wet heat against my hand filled me with pride and a desperate desire. Pushing her panties aside, I dipped my middle and ring fingers into her and covered them in her juices before drawing them into my mouth.

"I could drink you for days and never hunger for anything else," I purred.

Bella claimed my mouth with searing kisses, never faltering as she raked her nails down my abdomen and undid my khakis to free my aching erection. I loved that she could taste herself on my lips. As she began to stroke me, our hushed and frantic moans met in each other's mouth, and I knew that this would not be making love. This would be fast and hard fucking.

"Now, Edward. I need you, now!" Bella instructed in a harsh whisper.

I hooked my fist around the crotch of Bella's panties and ripped the material clean through leaving her open to my need. Her strokes stopped as she brought my head to her opening, and she wasted no time flexing her hips to take me in with one swift movement. I grew even harder at her eagerness and had to rein in my control to not come at the first feel of her muscles tensing around my shaft.

"Shit!" I hissed as I held her hips still for a moment to get my bearings.

"Do not fucking drag me in here, talk me into stealthy sex in your parents' home, and then make me wait! Fuck me already," she growled. She wriggled her hips trying to create friction despite my hold on her. "Please, Edward!"

Hearing my sweet Bella talk to me like that forced me to bury a guttural moan in her shoulder. I forced her hips back against the door long enough to give her one simple warning. I pulled back so that only my swollen tip was still inside her and nipped her earlobe as I informed her, "This will not be gentle. You want me to fuck you? I'm going to fuck you so good you won't care who hears you screaming my name."

With that I slammed back into her completely, flesh to flesh, bones to bones. True to my word, I plowed into her hard and fast. Never one to disappoint, Bella met me thrust for thrust, like I knew she would. Our sounds fought for dominance as they became less and less restrained. The slaps of our most intimate skin on skin and our motions rattling the door in its frame added the chorus to our frenzied symphony.

"Don't stop! So close!" Bella panted, but I didn't need the words to know she was as close to ecstasy as I was. Bella's body was grasping more tightly around my cock, and I was fighting not to let go before she did.

I licked my thumb and reached down between us to place it against her clit, applying a firm, steady pressure. I was rewarded immediately with an "Oh, God!" and continued the pressure of my hand and my frenetic strokes. It wouldn't last much longer like this.

"Come on, Baby," I begged her. "I need you to come for me."

She stilled her hips in a set position but encouraged me on. "Right there, Edward! Mhmm, just like that! Yes!"

I slammed against her spot of maximum impact once, twice, and with the third time, I felt Bella orgasm as she chanted my name with each pulse. A new rush of her liquid heat spilled over my dick, and the rolling waves of her inner walls brought me over the edge.

"Bella, my Bella," I cried as my own release spilled into her, marked her, claimed her, with a few last thrusts. "My beautiful Bella," I sighed as we came down, panting against each others' shoulders.

I groaned as I pulled out and placed Bella back down on her feet. I helped her adjust her dress. The new wrinkles were a giveaway, but I wasn't about to draw Bella's attention to them. They were like a silent testimony to the raucous passion displayed moments ago, and I swelled with pride at the sight.

"Well, that's several fantasies checked off my list," I laughed as Bella's tiny hands worked quickly to right my pants. While focused down at my zipper, she peeked around my legs, taking in the state of her satin panties.

"Those were comfy ones. And expensive. I'd say you owe me, but I think you've already paid in full," she said smugly as she winked. Her naughty little grin did dangerous things to my lap, and I had to get us out of that tiny sex-flavored room before I took her again.

One last glance in the mirror and a quick run of fingers through our hair, and we were on our way back to the dining room, hand in hand.

"I wanted to wait to walk her back," I offered to quell any questions.

"You're just in time for dessert!" Mom clapped her hands in sincere delight about the dessert, while Dad very visibly bit the inside of his cheek fighting words and a smirk. I knew he knew, and since there was no denying that, I winked at him.

The apple pie was served and enjoyed. Though, I couldn't help but create even more fantasies starring my Bella, these involving various desserts and toppings.

_Christ, Edward. Keep it together at least 'til we get home. Or at least 'til we get to the car._

"Ohhhh," Dad yawned and stretched, letting one arm fall to rest on Mom's shoulders. "Well, youngin's… Sorry to cut the night short, but Esme and I are turning in early tonight."

I watched Dad stand and help Mom pull out her chair and rise as well. I did the same for Bella, and we all moved to the foyer for our goodbyes.

Dad acknowledged Bella first. "Bella, always a pleasure to see you."

It seemed as though he started to reach out for a handshake but then shook his head a little as he folded his hands behind his back and did a little bow/head nod thing. "Son, nice to spend a night outside of the office with you, but bed is calling."

Mom gave Bella a quick squeeze while giving me a 'thumbs up' and a wink behind Bella's back. "You come back anytime you want, Edward or no."

I heard the smile in Bella's voice as she replied, "Thank you so much for the lovely dinner and the open invitation."

"Esme, dear, Bella can't leave if you don't let her go," Dad half-chuckled as he took Mom's elbow to pull her from Bella. He was being somewhat pushy. It wasn't like him to rush his guests out, especially his own children.

_Bed is calling._

Oh! ….Ew.

* * *

**A/N: Was it worth the extra wait? I really wanted to give you what you asked for in your reviews since you guys make my day by taking the extra ten seconds to do so.**

**Requests filled:**

**-EPOV**

**-More Carlisle and Esme**

**-Run-in with the Cullens after the office incident**

**-Someone suggested against the wall, but I think a squeaky door fits. ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed. Wasn't sure about the EPOV, and I was ready to scrap it all if my betas said so. Plus, RL kept me from writing more than two lines at a time. Maybe I'll get to the date night next time unless I get some more interesting suggestions!**


End file.
